Questions
by mutt712
Summary: A snippet into Hermione's life with her son after 13 years of marriage with Draco Malfoy. One Shot.


**A short scene that was in my head. Initially I wanted to use it for CIL but Scorpius isnt old enough to talk! **

**Nothing belongs to me~ All credit goes to the Harry Potter Universe created by J.K Rowling**

* * *

"Mum?"

"Yes, bug?"

"Mum, everyone tells me you and Dad were…enemies. And I've been learning about the Imperius curse – and – and _did_ he Mum?"

Hermione sighed and looked at her 14 year old son. His shock of blonde hair was sticking up in odd places but Hermione fought the urge to flatten it down. "Have you been _learning_ about the Imperius Curse or talking about it with Garry Nott?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, does it matter?" Scorpius mumbled. "I just really want to know about Dad…"

"Scorp, honey," Hermione began, "Daddy never ever, and I repeat, Daddy never _ever_ did anything illegal or against my will to make me marry him, alright? We've had our differences, when we were younger, of course…but we grew out of it. And once I saw how much effort Daddy put into fixing himself…I don't know – we just fell in love I guess."

"But Garry said his mother also said that my birth mother left me because I was a bastard. Is that true, Mum? Please don't lie to me…" Scorpius said, his voice carrying a hint of panic. "I mean, obviously you're my real Mum, you're the one that matters anyway, but is that why Astoria left me with you, Mum? Was I that - I don't know, _unlikable_?"

"Scorpious Hyperion Malfoy!" Hermione chided, her hands flying immediately to her hips. "I never want to hear you say the 'b' word again, do you hear me?" Scorpius merely looked at her, his eyes searching hers, desperate for an explanation.

"Astoria left because she didn't want a family," Hermione said gently. "It had nothing to do with you, or your father…I mean, we offered he plenty of opportunities to be involved in your life but she turned it down, because well, I think she prefers her life of solitude honey. It's nothing to do with you, I promise…"

"But what kind of mother leaves her child just like _that_?" Scorpius snapped his fingers to illustrate his meaning. He felt sick inside, and he wished he hadn't even broached his mother about this subject.

Hermione sat down on her son's bed and pulled him into a fierce hug. "Scorp, I love you. I've been with you since you were too tiny to move, and all I know is that I love you. I also know that sometimes, people have their own reason to do things their way, and we must respect it. Astoria chose a path in her life and stuck to it. Am I glad she left you like that? Of course not! But I can't imagine a day in my life with out you. Not for the past 13 years, Scorp,"

Scorpius sighed, mulling over his mother's words. He loved Hermione to no end, but he often pictured -usually the time before he dozed off- his dark haired mother, opening her arms out to him and welcoming him into her home…sharing hot chocolate with him…making him the most comfortable jumpers. It made his stomach lurch uncomfortably when he thought of how his birth mother didn't _want_ to do all that.

"What do you mean people 'have their own reason'?" Scorpius asked, freeing himself from his mother's hug and looking at her face.

"Like how you refuse to let me neaten up your hair?" Hermione said half smiling as she teased her son. She could see his cheeks flush, turning his face a brilliant crimson.

"Well…Lily says- Lily says it's nice," Scorpius finally mumbled.

"Ah…well, if _Lily Potter_ thinks so, then I as your beloved mother, shall not ever bring up this matter again, because who dare challenge the one and only _beautiful_ Lily Potter?"

"Mum! You and Dad said you'd quit teasing us!" Scorpius said, folding his arms across his chest and scowling angrily at his mother.

Hermione laughed as she stood up and ruffled his hair, making it even messier. "You know, you look like your Dad, you have my crazy study habits…but your mind works _exactly_ like Uncle Harry!" Hermione said, recalling how Harry thought James Potter had placed a curse on Lily Evans in order to get her to date him.

Scorpius raised his eyebrows questioningly, but made no move to ask any questions. He would deal with that later, his head was still swarming with thoughts of why his birth mother would simply abandon him.

"I love you Scorpius, and so does your Dad. And Lily Potter. And Uncle Harry and Aunt Gin. And Gran and Grandpa and Grandma Molly and Nana Narcissa –"

Scorpius laughed, unable to help himself. "I _know_ that Mum."

"So stop fretting over the one person who never stuck around to find out how brilliant you are, Scorpius."

"Mum?" Scorpius called, to Hermione's retreating back.

"Yes, love?"

"You'll always be Mum to me. Not her. I love you, I really, really do, Mum."

Hermione smiled and blew her son a kiss. "I love you too, darling."

13 years with Draco Malfoy, and not a single day of regret.


End file.
